1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a table apparatus for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a pivotable and telescoping table structure that is constructed in relation to the tailgate or rear end of a vehicle.
2. Discussion
Ever since their inception, automobiles have been changing American society. People now use their automobiles more than ever and, therefore, there is an increasing need to design automobiles to provide more utility and comfort not only while driving but also while the vehicle is immobile.
Many activities conducted around automobiles would be facilitated by having a table-like surface for various items. For example, the activity commonly referred to as xe2x80x98tailgatingxe2x80x99 could be more convenient if a table was available for the purpose of supporting food and drink thereon. In fact, this activity most likely received the name xe2x80x98tailgatingxe2x80x99 by individuals using the tailgate of a pick-up truck either as a table or as a seating surface for the participants. However, those individuals that would like to participate in such an activity without a pick-up truck need to transport a table within the interior of their vehicle, which is inconvenient and takes up desired interior space.
Some automotive manufacturers have started to provide a table like structure in order to increase the utility of a vehicle while it is immobile. For example, the Honda CR-V includes a table with retractable legs similar to a xe2x80x98cardxe2x80x99 table that constructs the rear floor of the vehicle so as to not occupy excessive interior space. When needed the table can be removed from the vehicle floor and used for various activities. Another example is the rear shelf employed in the Chrysler PT Cruiser which is a subject of the commonly assigned co-pending patent applications Serial Nos. 09/218,314 filed Dec. 22, 1998 and Ser. No. 09/334,804 filed Jun. 17, 1999. The rear shelf can be disposed in a position such that it extends from out of the storage compartment of the vehicle to act as a table surface for various activities. Although both of these arrangements are extremely useful there continues to be a need in the art to provide a table structure that it used and stored outside of the interior of the vehicle. There is also a need to provide a table structure that is easy to use and is stored compactly on the exterior of the vehicle. There is a further need to provide a design that can be employed using similar parts while meeting a plurality of international vehicle requirements.
Accordingly, it is the principal objective of the present invention to provide a table structure for an automotive vehicle.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a retractable table structure disposed and carried by the exterior of the vehicle.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle including a location that can be used to display certain elongated license plates from foreign countries, said location being used as a mounting location for a table structure in markets, like the United States, that require smaller license plates that can be disposed at other locations.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a telescoping table structure that is pivotally mounted to the exterior of a vehicle and additionally supported by support means such as a rod or tether.
In one form, the present invention concerns a table structure for a motor vehicle. Table structure is pivotally attached to the exterior of the vehicle. The table structure includes a top surface, a bottom surface, an upper edge and a lower edge. The table structure is pivotable from a first storage position to a second horizontal position that is substantially parallel to the ground/vehicle floor board and perpendicular to the exterior of the vehicle. The table structure includes a plurality of panels that are telescopically extendable from one another in a direction away from and substantially perpendicular to the vehicle exterior while the table structure is in the second position. The table structure is pivotable about its upper edge and supported in its second position by a rod that is selectively disposed in contact with both the cover and one of said plurality of panels. In another form, the table structure is pivotable about its lower edge and supported by a tether that interconnects the cover and the table structure.
Aspects of the invention are also realized in the area of global adaptation. The invention concerns a vehicle model line having a plurality of vehicle models that differ in various respects. Each of the plurality of vehicle models includes a vehicle exterior and a rear end. The vehicle exterior includes an elongated recess. The vehicle model line includes select and non-select vehicles included in the plurality of vehicle models. The select vehicle include a table structure pivotally connected to the vehicle exterior and disposed in the elongated recess. The elongated recess is used as the location for displaying a license plate in non-select vehicle models of the vehicle model line.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.